1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording/reproducing device which records and reproduces data in and from a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As background technology of the technological field, there are, for example, JP-A-2000-152180 and JP-A-2001-101840.
In JP-A-2000-152180, in response to a problem stating: “to realize an image editing in a single recording medium, without overwriting an existing image recorded in the recording medium”, it is described that means for resolution is used which states: “an optical disc has an AV file, in which are recorded a plurality of AV data, and an RTRW management file, in which are recorded a plurality of items of PGC information which specify a plurality of subintervals in the AV data. There being an original type and a user defined type of PGC information, each item of cell information in the user defined type of PGC information specifies one from among the subintervals in the AV data selected as editing material, and an alignment order thereof indicates a reproduction order provisionally decided by an image editing operation”.
In JP-A-2001-101840, in response to a problem stating: “Moving images on a video tape cassette can only be viewed by mounting the cassette in a player, and reproducing. The viewing, in both a case in which all the moving images are viewed, and a case in which it is merely confirmed what kind of moving images are contained, necessitates carrying out exactly the same operation. Consequently, a considerable time is needed to find out in which video tape cassette a desired image is contained”, it is described that means for resolution is used which states: “a still image, which is a representative, is generated for each unit of the moving images, only the still images are gathered and recorded, as management data separate from a moving image stream, in a medium in which the moving image stream is recorded, or in a medium, to which a quick access is possible, corresponding one to one to that medium. Then, by quickly reading the management data and displaying them, an outline of a whole of the moving image stream is swiftly presented to a user”.